The Rookie's Monster
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: Roxanne Ridley is part of NXT. Her pro is Kane. This is the story of their wild ride together, and how they overcome the barrier standing in their way. Kane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Roxy Ridley pulled her bag higher on her shoulder and walked through the arena, headphones in. She was a rookie for the new season of NXT, here to get her Pro assignment.  
"I hope it's somebody cool. Like Randy Orton."  
"Why would you want him?"  
She jumped and spun, earbuds falling out as she stared up at Ted DiBiase Jr.  
"H-hi."  
He smiled down at her.  
"Hi. I'm Ted. You can call me Teddy if you want."  
"I'm Roxanne. Roxanne Ridley."  
"Here for your Pro assignment?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Have you always had that stutter?"  
Roxy blushed and looked down.  
"Sorry. Guess I'm just nervous, meeting a celebrity and all."  
Ted smiled, then put an arm around her and pulled her into the office.

"You're serious? He's my pro?"  
"Yes. I watched your tape and I think he'd be a good fit for you."  
"But he's like, the best in the business! I'm just some rookie!"  
"You have the best personality match out of all the rookies and pros."  
She snorted. Apparently her anti-social tendencies did her a favor this one time.  
"You start next week."  
"Alright."  
She walked out of the office, shaking her head and putting her headphones in, Saliva's Always blaring into her ears.

Hinder's Up All Night blared through the arena as the rookie stepped out, cracking her knuckles and glaring at the competition.  
They were in for a surprise.  
"And now entering the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, Lillith!"  
There were already a string of rookies lined up beside their pros, including another Chicago native named Tristen who'd had the luck of getting Trish Stratus. Jezebel Calloway, who'd gotten Shannon Moore, Kaitlyn, who'd had the misfortune of ending up with Vickie Guerrero, and AJ, who had gotten Primo.  
Now the only person left was her.  
She climbed into the ring and perched on the turnbuckle, twirling a microphone in her hands.  
"Everyone's got their pros, huh? I mean, the Straightedge Princess has the Women's Champion, the Undertaker's sister has the Prince of Punk, Primo has... Well Primo has a rookie, and Kaitlyn has Piggie Guerrero. So who do I get?"  
Pyros exploded and Roxy smirked as AJ and Vickie flinched.  
Kane walked down the ramp and climbed over the ropes, picking her off the turnbuckle. She grinned at him and his face remained impassive.  
"I get the Big Red Monster."  
Vickie lifted a mic to her lips and sneered.  
"Oh good. I see they put the freaks together."  
Roxy did a Russian leg sweep and put a heavy combat boot on her chest.  
"Wanna repeat that?"  
Vickie shook her head and the red and blue-haired teen smirked.  
"Let her go, Lillith."  
She stepped back, bowing her head and standing beside her pro.  
Matt Striker blinked before bringing the show back to normal.  
"So, our first challenge will be a Name That Tune challenge. We will play ten seconds of a Superstar or Diva's theme. The person with the most correct guesses will win immunity."  
They began the game and Roxy was faster than anyone else, correctly guessing every song. She won the challenge and the immunity.

Later that night, Roxanne was laying in the hotel room she shared with Tristen.  
"Hey Tris?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why were you so thrilled when you got Trish?"  
Tristen crawled up to the head of the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
"I'm gay."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. And I've always loved her. She's pretty and strong and reminds me of myself."  
"That's cute."  
Tristen smiled.  
"How long have you had a thing for Kane?"  
Roxy turned and grinned at her.  
"About five years."  
"How cute."  
"Yeah. All my boyfriends were jealous."  
Tristen busted up laughing.  
"I like you, Ridley. You're pretty cool."  
"Ditto."  
The two girls giggled and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne walked through the halls of the arena, her Walkman blaring Halestorm in her ears as she walked into the girls' locker room.  
"Hey chiquita!"  
She turned and hugged her roommate and close friend.  
"How are you, T?"  
"Fabulous! I'm just getting ready for my match against Jez."  
The red-headed Jez smirked.  
"Prepare to lose, Colden!"  
"In yo dreams, biatch!", Tristen yelled back with a grin. Jez laughed and walked out to find her pro.  
Kaitlyn grabbed Roxy's shoulder and pulled her away.  
"Rox, I got something to tell you. Watch out for AJ. She's a certifiably insane, completely nutty, batshit crazy bitch."  
Roxy grinned.  
"I got that, thanks Kait."

Kane sat in the Pros locker room, head bowed and eyes closed as he listened to Breakdown by Seether. He preferred to use music to drown out the noises of the outside world. The noises prevented him from thinking.  
He felt the room go quiet and looked up. His rookie was standing there, a smile on her face, in nothing more than a pair of skintight black leather pants and a red fishnet top.  
She looked like Heaven and Hell wrapped up in one.  
"Kane?"  
He pulled his headphones out and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes?"  
Roxy smiled again.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to walk me out to my match."  
Kane's eyes flickered over her outfit and he growled.  
"Not like that."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Then what should I wear? A potato sack?"  
His mouth twitched as if he were going to smile, but he shook his head.  
"Something more modest."

Up All Night blared throughout the arena as she stepped through the curtain, her hair gelled back as she smiled. She was wearing an old-school Brothers of Destruction shirt, tied just above her belly button. She still had on the skintight leather pants, though.  
Kane snarled under his breath as he watched every male's head stay fixed on his rookie. He wanted to skin them all.  
Roxy smiled and blew him a kiss before she bounced off the ropes to warm up against Aksana.  
The Lithuanian sneered at her, pushing her hand in Roxy's face. Roxy raised an eyebrow before tackling her, slamming her head onto the mat. She was like an enraged tiger when she fought. Nothing and no one could keep her off her opponent.  
Kane watched her attack, knowing full well that it wasn't his rookie he was seeing. No, this was another girl in his rookie's place. A true fighter. A warrior.  
The bell rang and he blinked, seeing the other girl bleeding and Roxy's hand raised in victory. Had he spaced out?  
Their attention was diverted as AJ slammed a chair into the back of Roxy's head before sliding out of the ring and skipping up to Kane, pressing her lips to his.  
He jerked back, glaring at her.  
"What are you doing?"  
AJ opened her mouth to reply, but was caught off guard as Roxy slammed her fists into the back of the brunette's head, then grabbed a mic.  
"Mine."


End file.
